


why him?

by Captains_ass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Civil War, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Torture, insane, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captains_ass/pseuds/Captains_ass
Summary: Tony is having a normal day when our favorite spy shows up and shares some bad news about his former friend. Steves not the same and never will be.





	why him?

It was 2 years after we fought. 2 years of not hearing anything from the Steve and the gang. Last I heard they were in Wakanda.  
Until today that is. I walked into the living room and saw the one and only Natasha Romanov in the corner.  
“Stark.” She said shaking.  
“Natasha” I returned in a similar manner, “what are you doing here, it’s been 2 years.”  
“It’s Steve” she said as if that was supposed to mean something, “I found him and he needs help.”  
“Help?” I asked perplexed, “isn’t he with you, and why should I help him? Last time we saw each other he almost killed me.”  
“WHO CARES!” she screamed.  
It scared me as I’ve never seen her lose her cool like this.  
“Last year we were on a mission looking for stolen Chitari tech. we got ambushed and Steve got captured. I managed to get out. I think they only wanted him, and they were prepared. They had some sort of sedative that could knock him out same with me. I woke up 30 mins later and he was gone. None of our team could find him until 3 days ago.”  
“Why not just go and grab him?” I asked.  
“He’s in the raft.” She looked on the verge of tears but I didn’t feel any sympathy for her and left her be. “I saw footage, they are experimenting on him, and some of the experiments changed him”.  
“What do you mean changed him, does he have a tail or something?”  
“I wish, he looks younger and from what I saw is somewhat unstable” she walked up to the window and stared at the city.  
“I’ll see what I can do, but don’t expect me to forgive you after all you guys did.”  
“Thank you tony” she seemed to really mean it. Huh that’s a first.  
I told her she could stay the night and went to work.  
It took me 5 min to hack into their security. Must have added more firewalls.  
“FRIDAY find out everything you can on good old cap”  
“Of course sir, and May I recommend you take a nap”  
“Recommend all you like we both know I am not doing it”  
It was 10 min until she finished.  
“Here’s everything I’ve collected. I highly suggest watching with caution, it’s not pretty.”  
I wasn’t expecting it to be. I started with the file that said caution. It was Steve but he looked different. He looked like a 16 year old kid and had really prominent dark circles under his eyes. I looked at another and this time it had audio.  
“Come closer don’t you want to see how your pet is doing, sirrrr”, I couldn’t believe what I just heard. It was nothing like the Steve I used to know. Something was very wrong. His tone was just off. Everything about him was just off.  
I decided after hearing that that I need to get him out immediately. I went to get Natasha up as ill need her expertise for the challenge to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't now were I'm taking this. i will probably keep ships out of this since Steve is technically under aged, but might add pepper/tony or frost iron depending on how i write this and peter will definitely make an appearance.


End file.
